halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of references to religion in Halo
All Bible citations are from the King James Version. Bungie seems to have put many Biblical references in the Halo series, along with references to other cultures and legends. Here are some of the most obvious Biblical references. The Covenant Most Biblical references in Halo are related to the Covenant. The Covenant Forerunners created the Ark, an obvious reference to the Ark of the Covenant that holds the ten Commandments in the book of Exodus. The Ark was also a refuge from the Flood, just as Noah's ark was a refuge for the only survivors of the Great Flood in Genesis. In addition it is said that the Ark will only be uncovered at the end of time. It is believed that the prophets and the battle of High Charity are a reference to the book of Revelation, judging by the following verses found in Revelation 11:5-10: 5 And if any man will hurt them, fire proceedeth out of their mouth, and devoureth their enemies: and if any man will hurt them, he must in this manner be killed. 6 These have power to shut heaven, that it rain not in the days of their prophecy: and have power over the waters to turn them to blood, and to smite the earth with all plagues, as often as they will. 7 And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them. 8 And their dead bodies shall lie in the street of the great city, which spiritually is called Sodom and Egypt, where also our Lord was crucified. 9 And they of the people and kindreds and tongues and nations shall see their bodies three days and an half, and shall not suffer their dead bodies to be put in graves. 10 And they that dwell upon the earth shall rejoice over them, and make merry, and shall send gifts one to another; because these two prophets tormented them that dwelt on the earth. The "days of their prophecy" are the 9th Age of Reclamation, the final Age in Halo. The "beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit" is the Gravemind. The "great city" is High Charity. The Arbiter and John both fall into "bottomless pit"s (although John's was a lake) and were taken by the Gravemind, which can be be said to then reside in this "pit", which is presumably located in the Delta Halo Library. The "people and kindreds and tongues and nations" are the Covenant, while "they that dwell upon the earth" are the UNSC and the human race. The two prophets that die are Mercy and Regret, although it is important to note that the Bible only mentions two prophets in this selection instead of the multiple prophets of Halo. The Ark In the Bible, there are two "Arks". First, there is Noah's Ark. Noah was instructed by God, who are the Forerunners in the Halo Universe, to build an Ark to save all species on earth from a Flood. Similarly, in Halo the Ark was used to save all species from the Flood. Second, there is the Ark of the Covenant. In the Bible, the Ark of the Covenant was a very holy object which housed the Ten Commandments, a symbol of God's covenant with Israel. In the Halo Universe, this is mirrored by the Covenant viewing all Forerunner objects Holy. Master Chief Most Biblical references relating to Master Chief are not quite as certain as the Covenant references, but there are still a few that seem likely. Two examples come Revelation, formally called The Revelation of Saint John the Divine. The first is from Revelation 1:17-18 (the 1:17 is thought to be linked to Master Chief's name, John 117). 17 And when I saw him, I fell at his feet as dead. And he laid his right hand upon me, saying unto me, Fear not; I am the first and the last: 18 I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death. The 'first and the last' comment may be referencing that the Master Chief was the first Spartan to be studied by Dr. Halsey. This coupled with the fact that the game manuals continuously refer to the Master Chief as the last Spartan, makes him the first and the last. The comment 'I am he that liveth and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore' may refer to Master Chief being one of the 33 spartans that survived the SPARTAN II project. Also 'and have the keys of hell and of death' most likely refers to the Indexes to the Halo's destructive power. It could also be a reference to Captain Keyes neural implants used to destroy the Pillar of Autumn, and Installation 04, in the first game. The next is from Revelation 11:7, another reference to John 117. This verse was also part of the battle of High Charity reference, showing it may have some importance to Bungie and the Halo story. 7 And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them. Prior to the release of Halo 3, we witnessed TV spots in which towards the end would display the word "BELIEVE". This next one, read from St. John 1:7 references to the Master Chief inspiring hope in those around him in the fight for humanity: 7 The same came for a witness, to bear witness of the Light, that all men through him might believe. 1 John 1:7 fits the name better, and goes like this: 7 But if we walk in the light, as he is in the light, we have fellowship one with another, and the blood of Jesus Christ his Son cleanseth us from all sin. However, 1 John 2:17 fits the story better: 17 And the world passeth away, and the lust thereof: but he that doeth the will of God abideth for ever. These are less likely to be references: 7 Then after that saith he to his disciples, Let us go into Judaea again. —'John 11:7' 17 For the law was given by Moses, but grace and truth came by Jesus Christ. —'John 1:17' The second of these could relate to the Ark, because the Ark of the Covenant contained the laws given to Moses by God, but this is a stretch. Additionally, his name is itself a reference to religion, being derived from Johannes, which was the Latin form of Ioannes, itself derived from the Hebrew Yochanan, meaning "Yahweh is gracious." Yahweh is the Hebrew name for Godhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/john. Covenant Vehicles Many Covenant ships and vehicles contain religious references. "Ghost" for example can refer to the Holy Ghost. Seraph fighters may also be a reference to the creatures described to inhabit the House of God. Also the names of many of their ships contain references to religious concepts or ideals. (Truth and Reconciliation.) Transmissions The Transmissions placed on Bungie's website before the release of Halo: Combat Evolved made several references to biblical lines or concepts. For example Cortana states that "He says I came not to send Peace but a Sword ..." which is a reference to Jesus's famous statement in Matthew 10:34: the line "Think not that I am come to send peace on earth: I came not to send peace, but a sword" http://bible.cc/matthew/10-34.htm. This reinforces the comparison of John and biblical figures such as Jesus. Spartan Laser Interestingly, the Spartan Laser's full name contains a biblical reference. In the name W/AV Model 6 Galilean/Grindell Nonlinear Rifle, the word Galilean does not in fact refer to Gallileo, but to Galilee, the town where Jesus lived for thirty years in what is now Israel.Wikipedia Related Links *List of "Seven" References in Halo *List of Marathon References in Halo Category:Lists